interventionxfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer Guide
Introduction to Slayer In this guide I will be telling you the basics, like which floors the monsters are located on, what slayer level you'll need to attack them, how to get to the slayer tower, and the alternative locations for monsters that aren't in the Slayer Tower. A couple of tips before I start this guide, if you want to reset a task you are going to need to have 50k Coins in your inventory and use the command ::resettask To access the slayer shop you must do the command ::slayershop Slayer Monsters/Slayer Levels to attack Slayer Tower Crawling Hands – level 1 Banshee – level 1 Jelly – level 52 Infernal mages – level 35 Bloodveld – level 50 Abberant spectre – level 60 Gargoyle – level 75 Nechryael – level 80 Abby Demons – 85 Dark Beasts – 90 Alternative Slayer Monsters Desert Strykewyrm – level 77 Jungle Strykewyrm – level 73 Ice Strykewyrm – level 93 Wildywyrm – level 80 Monsters Combat Levels Crawling Hands - Combat Level 8 Jelly's - Combat Level 78 Banshees - Combat Level 23 Infernal Mage - Combat Level 66 Bloodveld - Combat Level 81 Abberant spectre - Combat Level 96 Gargoyle - Combat Level 111 Nechyael - Combat Level 115 Abyssal Demons - Combat Level 124 Dark Beasts - Combat Level 182 Alternative Monsters Combat Levels Desert Strykewyrm - Combat Level 130 Jungle Strykewyrm - Combat Level 110 Ice Strykewyrm - Combat Level 210 Wildywyrm - Combat Level 382 Which floors to find the monster Floor 1 Crawling Hands Jelly's Banshees Floor 2 Infernal Mage Bloodveld Abberant spectre Floor 3 Gargoyle Nechyael Abyssal Demons Dark Beasts Alternative slayer monsters locations To get to the alternative monsters for Slayer you are going to have to use the command ::teleports and on the second and third row you have, WIldywyrm Wildywyrm isn't used as a Slayer Task you just need 80 Slayer to attack this monster as it is a boss not apart of the Slayer task system. Ice Strykewyrms - 93 Slayer to attack Desert Strykewyrms - 77 Slayer to attack Jungle Strykewyrms - 73 Slayer to attack Here is a step by step guide on how to do Slayer Step 1. Do the command ::teleports Step 2. Scroll down to the bottom until you see woodcutting go 2 up from Woodcutting then click on Slayer Tower. Step 3. You will see a Banker and The Slayer Master, click The Slayer Master. Step 4. (I hope you guys understand this) Talk to The Slayer Master, click continue then you will have 3 options, Who are you? I need a slayer assignment That's all for now. Click option 2 I need a slayer assignment, Your first task will be something with Crawling hands and it will be kill 25 crawling hands. Step 5. After completing the Slayer task you will have to repeat step 4 again and get a new Slayer assignment. Step 6. Keep repeating till 99. Step by step picture guide Step 1: Do command ::teleports Step 2: Scroll down all the way to the bottom and 2 up from Woodcutting, click on Slayer. Step 3: You will see a banker and the Slayer Master, Click on the Slayer Master and follow this next step. Step 4: Follow these steps. Step 5: Alternative Monsters teleports, located on the 2nd and 3rd row of the ::teleports command. Step 6: Now repeat everything above after completion of your Slayer Task, till 99.